


龙猫约稿

by allforThancred



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:07:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23228365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allforThancred/pseuds/allforThancred
Summary: R18暮晖之民x护月之民镜子play + dirtytalk（轻微）





	龙猫约稿

夜晚之于猫魅，向来是难熬的，尽管他喜欢着此刻安静的海都。水晶映亮了猫魅眼下淡淡的乌青——大概是祖辈的基因作祟，他在大部分的夜晚都清醒得要命......明明去伊修加德给那里的小少爷上了一整天的课，晚上又备课许久，精神还是没感觉到丝毫的疲惫。  
一如无数个失眠的夜晚，猫魅背对着大水晶坐了下来，无声地望着星空。  
与白天熙攘的人群形成反差，夜晚的海都安静到能听到海水流动的声音，偶有喝多的醉汉路过，也无伤大雅。  
或许是受了满月的影响，猫魅今晚的清醒之中带着几分躁动，但是这并不影响他欣赏梅因菲娜女神的美好。

敖龙的目光是在这个时候被猫魅所吸引，没什么比微咸的海风更能令酒醉的人清醒，卸去了沉重的斧子，他活动着筋骨走出了餐厅，他想着去板子上去给队友买些醒酒的药，却在看见猫魅的那一刻连呼吸都忘了。  
坐在圆月前的猫魅，被月光的清辉映照得柔和极了，温和而又安静，这是他的冒险者小队每个人所没有的感觉。  
结束了将近一个月的战斗委托，敖龙有时候会选择去一些享乐的场所，面容姣好的男男女女总会想尽了办法让他放松，而他也不以发泄自己的欲望为耻，这东西一直憋着，也指不定会出什么其他毛病。  
敖龙咽了咽口水，如同被精炼的信徒，他决定凑上去，他不忍心破坏这个美好的画面，所以要努力融入其中。

“你一个人在这？”敖龙站在猫魅的身边，酒气被吹醒了几分，他克制着自己的动作，不想被当成猥琐的醉汉，“这确实是个赏月的不错去处。”  
“是啊。”猫魅并没有恼，他甚至是怀着一丝好奇回过头，第一次这么晚还会有人来找他搭话，出于礼貌，他问，“请问有什么事情吗？”  
“时间不早了，怎么还一个人在这里？”敖龙的搭话技巧可以说是无比匮乏，毕竟是在外面跑习惯了的冒险者，偶尔去花街柳巷发泄一下也并不需要他多么巧舌如簧，他不好意思地挠挠头，“打扰了，我还是......”  
“等等，”借着月色，猫魅勉强看清了搭讪者的面容，敖龙身上黑色的鳞片泛着暗光，他生着一副不错的皮相，猫魅招招手，身体挪动了一点说，“坐过来吧。”  
敖龙尽量绷住自己的脸，暂且把喜不自胜这种感情压抑在心里，窃喜道还好自己走到这里来，身上的酒味已经消去了大半。他近距离看清了猫魅的脸，虽然语气很成熟，面相还是有些稚嫩。  
“不回去，家里人不会担心吗？”敖龙试探地问着，虽然他有些迷恋猫魅的身体，但是他还是有底线在的。  
“你看我像是什么年纪的人，还会有人管我几点回家。”猫魅轻轻笑了起来反问到，敖龙笨拙的样子让他有些无奈，这个时间的搭讪，他大概也猜到了对方的来意。  
事实上，猫魅在成年礼过后便有了这样的幻想，闲来无事时，他在书中翻阅到的一些色情故事会让身体起了反应。体验性事，一直是他心里隐晦的期待，不过苦于没有恋人，他又不很喜欢那些色情场所的气氛，所以一直都会自己解决，尽管技术很差就是了。  
“虽然时间不久，但是我成年之后就搬到这里一个人住了。”  
“其实我家也在附近，”敖龙看到自己没被拒绝，再次试探着开口，“要不要来我家坐坐，或许等会到了发现我们恰好是邻居。而且越晚温度越低，这对身体......”  
“好。”猫魅打断了敖龙的话，既然已经知道了彼此的欲望，那么这些解释便都显得多余。

接下来的事情理所当然地发生了。  
猫魅把敖龙带回了自己的住处，关上门的一刹那，敖龙便迫不及待地吻上了猫魅的嘴唇，战士的力气很大，富有侵略气息的荷尔蒙逼得猫魅直接磕到了自己摆满文件的桌子上。  
猫魅不满意地哼了一声，敖龙的手便心领神会地垫在了桌子与猫魅的腰身之间。他的膝盖顶在猫魅的两腿中。  
敖龙的全部注意力都在这个吻上，以前发泄欲望的时候倒也学了不少这方面的技巧，而猫魅处子般的呆滞让他想立刻把对方推在床上。敖龙吮吸着猫魅小巧的舌头，这触感可比街上那些庸脂俗粉要强的多。  
“第一次？”  
猫魅被吻的发昏，他点了点头，缺氧的大脑只会不停地传递快感，想要氧气，但是他也想这个吻永远不要停下来。恍惚间，他有些腿软，而敖龙的膝盖正不偏不倚抵在他的欲望汇集之处。  
“你的桌子上怎么有这么多文件？”  
敖龙终于结束了深吻，他情不自禁地给了新人如此激烈的吻，大概也是想在对方心里留下个深刻的印象，他的牙齿在毛绒绒的耳尖厮磨，同时耐心地解开每一刻纽扣。  
“这，这些是明天上课要用的，不要弄乱了。”猫魅大口呼吸着空气，他没有制止敖龙的动作，又把文件推到了桌子的另一边。  
“虽然我对于上课没什么兴趣，但是我还挺想上老师的。”敖龙笑着加重了老师两个字的读音，然后满意地看着猫魅缩了缩身子，随后猫魅上身的衣物被不耐烦地扔到了一边。  
敖龙直接抱起猫魅把他放到了桌子上。他抚摸着猫魅光滑的后背，把他推向自己，含住猫魅的乳尖卖力地舔弄着，猫魅洁白的皮肤染上了一层浅粉色，看起来美味极了。敖龙的另一只手抓着猫魅的尾巴，从与皮肤结合的地方一直捋到尾末，这似乎能让猫魅极大地放松身体。  
快感从猫魅胸前的两点辐射到全身，他情不自禁用双腿环住了敖龙的腰，呻吟声也变得粘腻起来，他用分身磨蹭着对方，寻求着解脱。  
敖龙把猫魅摁倒在桌台上，隔着裤子用手摁压了几下猫男的欲望，舔舔嘴唇说道，“想要吗？”  
“唔......”猫魅用手撑起上半身，眼神充满了情欲，他的嘴巴却羞耻得张不开口，他把目光移到了别处，下身一样的感觉却令他不得不再次点头。  
敖龙立刻把手伸进了猫男的裤子，隔着底裤安抚着他的欲望，分身有了半硬的势头，猫魅的身体在分身被握住的一刻，便开始了轻微地颤抖。敖龙的动作十分娴熟，手上的茧子即使隔着一层布料也能带来清晰的摩擦感。  
手上工作着，敖龙把头贴到了猫魅的身体上继续享受，他亲吻着猫魅的嘴巴，这一次他得到了对方笨拙的回应。他啃咬对方的锁骨，故意用力吮吸发出了啧啧的水声，还留下很多暧昧的痕迹。  
猫魅的欲火被完全点燃，满月的影响是其次，第一次经历性事的他，痴迷于这种陌生的快感，隔着内裤的安抚却又有如隔靴搔痒，他被快感驱使着，也把手伸进了自己的裤子，他制止住龙男上下撸动的手，主动把底裤扒了下去，虽然体格的差距让他很难控制敖龙的手的动作，他还是引着对方再次用手握住了自己的分身，龙男常年握斧的手掌粗糙而有力，这种感觉刺激得猫魅剧烈地颤抖了一下。

“在自己的教案旁边做这些事，不怕书本也粘上这种味道吗？”敖龙勾起嘴角，他故意用粘上了前液的手握住猫魅的脸，玩性大发，“舔干净。”  
“什么？你在开什么玩笑......嗯......”猫魅红着脸反驳，下一刻分身前端就被对方用手指捏住不能再释放，猫魅难耐地扭了扭身子求饶，对方却没有放开的趋势。  
“舔干净。”敖龙一字一顿地重复到。  
猫魅极不情愿地张开嘴，灵巧的舌尖在指缝中穿梭，如同想要喝下牛奶的子猫，精液的古怪味道令他有些不适，而下体的感觉让他更加不舒服，他仔细地舔着敖龙手掌的每一处，包括他的掌纹与薄茧。  
“听话。”敖龙说着松开了束缚着猫魅前端的手，恢复了撸动的动作，对方舔舐自己手掌的样子色情到了极点，他把食指和中指伸到了对方的口腔中搅动着他的舌头，舌苔上的倒刺也增添了几分情趣，他加快了撸动的速度。  
“唔......”猫魅被快感所支配，下身酥麻的感觉与口中被搅得一团糟的现状，让他只能用力地抓住桌角来缓解这前所未有的快感。很快他在敖龙手里发泄了，对方的手从自己的嘴巴里面抽出的时候还扯出了一条银线。猫魅来不及闭上嘴巴，他闭着眼睛大口呼吸着空气。

突然猫魅感觉自己被直接抱了起来，他听到了椅子挪动的声音，随后他便被放到了敖龙的腿上。他睁开眼睛，眼前的一幕让他羞耻得几乎要咬断自己的舌头——他们正坐在全身镜前，他的底裤还在一条腿上挂着，大腿内侧有刚刚高潮留下的精液，他的锁骨和胸前布满了红印。而始作俑者这时却没了动作。  
“老师是爽了，我这里要怎么办呢？”敖龙抬起了猫魅的一条腿，又用指尖轻轻划过猫魅的分身和囊袋，他是个有耐心的做爱对象，他喜欢先把肚子饿极了再享受正餐，这样的食物会更美味。  
“你，你说呢。”猫魅挣扎了几下，却因为被抓住了脚腕而反抗失败，镜子中的自己令他无法直视，而敖龙不安分的手又让他起了反应。  
“你这么聪明，来好好想想要用身体的什么地方来吞下我的这里。”敖龙说着，手又在猫男的柱身上撸动了一把。  
“比如，这个地方。”敖龙说着把手指伸进了猫魅的后穴，对方闭着眼睛的样子还有些可爱，他的后穴紧绷着，完全没有一点点放松的迹象，敖龙把头埋到了猫魅的颈窝，嗅着他身上的味道，温热的鼻息又引来猫魅的一阵颤抖。  
“不要......好难受。”猫魅把整个身体靠在了敖龙的身上，异物入侵的感觉让他皱紧了眉头，这是他自己自慰的时候完全没触碰过的领域。但是，想尝试性爱滋味的是自己，把敖龙带到家里的也是自己，此刻除了依靠对方，似乎想不到更好的方法。  
“等等，马上就好。”敖龙靠着猫魅的耳边轻生安慰着他，猫魅侧着头和他接吻，两只手握着敖龙粗壮的手臂，唇齿想接的快感缓解了猫魅下半身的不适。  
“唔......”  
猫魅突然了停下了接吻的动作，强烈的快感从后穴传来，他用力抓着对方的手臂，莫名的快感令他畏惧而痴狂，猫魅抓紧了敖龙的手臂想让他停下现在的动作，却又在悄悄期待着他的手指再次按压那个地方。  
“舒服吗？”敖龙弯曲着指节扩张，他刺激着猫魅的敏感点，却又有些不满意对方一直紧闭着双眼，他抽出手指，拉开了自己的裤链，用柱身蹭着猫魅的股缝，他强行把猫男的双腿分得更开，对着镜子，猫男粉嫩的分身精神抖擞地吐着爱液，敖龙声音低沉地说着，“知道要怎么做了，老师自己来吧，等会儿要吞进去的可不只是一根手指了。”  
“好......”后穴的失落感让猫男主动塞进去了自己的手指，一直听说敖龙族的尺寸不小，他也不想让自己受伤。他模仿着敖龙的动作，刺激自己的敏感点，湿润的肠液不断分泌着。  
敖龙的分身蹭着猫魅，猫魅映在镜子里的淫荡表情又让他硬了几分，他忍不住把手指一起伸进了猫魅的后穴，对方只是小小地停顿了一下，便又随着敖龙的手指一同抽插。

“接下来是选择题，你是想要坐上来自己动，还是睁眼看着自己被我上得欲仙欲死的样子。”敖龙说完啃咬着猫魅的侧颈，他感受到对方的喉结动了一下，显然是在做强烈的心里斗争。  
猫魅最终还是选择闭上眼睛，他蹲坐在了敖龙的腿上，所幸椅子够宽，还够他站得住脚，他握住敖龙的分身，这尺寸即使是扩张过感觉也很难完全吞进去。猫魅撸动了几下柱身便缓缓坐了下去，有着肠液的润滑，他很轻松地吞下了头部。  
敖龙被他慢吞吞的动作勾的心痒，他握住猫魅的腰把他摁了下来，直接把分身整根没入。湿热的包裹感让敖龙从喉咙里发出一声满意的叹息，猫魅的内壁吸附着入侵的物体，未被开垦的后穴很轻易地被塑成了敖龙分身的形状。  
过于刺激的感觉让猫魅的叫声变成了哭腔，他的尾巴也立了起来，拍打着敖龙的胸膛，他缓缓动着，主动让敖龙一下一下侵犯自己身体最隐私的地方。  
“唔，好舒服......”猫魅自己动着，生理泪水顺着脸颊落下，他的欲望又被敖龙握住，他有些腿软，索性直接坐到了敖龙的分身上，他扭腰蹭着敖龙覆盖在下体的鳞片。这副求欢的样子十分香艳。  
“老师一直在这面镜子前整理衣物的吧。”敖龙抬起腰用力顶了猫魅一下，“这些衣服真的能盖住老师身上的发情味道吗？”  
“嗯......”猫魅发出了一声闷哼，快感夺取了他的理智，但在潜意识里，他显然认为这不该是为人师表该有的样子。  
“睁开眼看看，站在学生面前的你的真实模样。”敖龙向着猫魅的耳朵吹了一口气，一只手抚慰这猫魅粉嫩的分身，另一只手揉捏着他胸前的凸起。  
多处敏感点被同时刺激，猫魅的叫声又拔高了几分，恍惚间他睁开眼睛瞥了一眼镜子，自己的样子让他瞬间收紧了后穴，这一下差点让敖龙缴枪投降。  
猫魅急忙又把眼睛闭上，可是镜子里的自己却印在了他的脑海里面。这个样子的猫魅极大程度上满足了敖龙的占有欲——是时候享受正餐了。  
敖龙让猫魅面向自己，再次将柱身插到了最深处，他温柔地舔掉了猫男眼角的泪水，直接托着猫魅站了起来，相比于自己，猫魅的身体单薄得有些过分。失去了椅子的支撑，猫魅慌忙搂住敖龙的脖子，腿也立即缠在敖龙的腰上，尽管他感受到敖龙的大手稳稳地托着他。  
“唔慢点，喘不过气了......”  
猫魅哭腔的求饶，让抱着他的敖龙反而加快了抽插的速度，安静的屋子里回荡着暧昧的水声，猫魅的呻吟声被顶的支离破碎。  
敖龙把分身抽出一些，在穴口顶弄，随即又立刻插到最深处，这个动作循环几次折磨得猫魅几乎发疯，决堤的快感让他咬住了敖龙的肩膀，他用手撸动着自己的分身，内壁则配合着敖龙的收缩，随着越来越快的抽插速度，两个人一同达到了高潮。

猫魅的耳朵垂了下来，他趴在敖龙的身上小声喘息着，对方却显然并没有打算放过他。  
他被放到了床上，紧接着腰被提了起来，他的后穴再次被填满，敖龙以原始而充满兽性的姿势侵犯着他，这个姿势也方便服务一下猫魅的其他地方，敖龙整个身体覆盖在猫魅的身上，他的手玩弄着猫魅的尾根，满意地看着对方因为这个动作工起了身子。  
“你这个样子可别让别人看了去。”敖龙亲吻着猫魅的后颈，吻到他的肩膀，随后情不自禁地在肩膀留下齿痕，这是他的所有物的标记，猫魅呜咽了一声，敖龙立刻开始反复亲吻舔舐着从齿痕中渗出的丝丝血液缓解猫魅的疼痛。  
敖龙的欲望深埋在猫魅的身体里，他把猫魅翻了个身，再次吻住了他，因为快感而流下泪水的脸颊是潮湿的，甚至因为流泪，猫魅的眼角都染上了一抹诱人的红色。  
相比刚进屋的侵略性，这次的吻是温和的，敖龙缓慢地抽插着，他轻吻了几次猫魅的嘴角，便又用舌头撬开了猫魅的唇瓣，几次的亲吻让猫魅的唇瓣有些红肿，看上去更美味了一些，敖龙加深了这个吻，仿佛要吸尽猫魅嘴巴里面所有的氧气，两人的气息纠缠碰撞着，充满了彼此的鼻腔。  
猫魅抚摸着敖龙胸前的疤痕，在以教书为生的他根本无法想象外面的战斗是何等的惊险。即使有着粗糙的疤痕，敖龙的肌肉的手感也很好。

他们从床上发泄过后又滚到了沙发上，他们含着彼此的分身，卖力地吞吐着。敖龙的尺寸，让猫魅仅仅是吞下就很费力了，而对方却游刃有余地用舌头服务自己。  
“嘶——”敖龙抬起头，猫魅的虎牙咬得他有些痛，不过对于雏儿他也不能要求太多，“老师搞得我有些疼，要先这个样子。”  
敖龙说完，舌头绕着猫魅的分身舔了一圈，然后在头部吻了几下，猫魅的身体颤抖了一下还是照做了，温热的小舌头上还带着薄薄的一层倒刺，小心的围着柱身舔了个遍，包括头部。  
“然后，这样，”敖龙张开嘴巴，整根含住，上下动了几次，他刻意忽略了猫魅的呻吟声，继续说到，“要尽量用嘴唇接触，可以的话，再用舌头。”  
显然言传身教的学习效率是很高的，猫魅顺从地按照敖龙的说法吞吐着他的分身，这个尺寸让他不得不把嘴巴开的很大，他的两颊甚至有了种酸酸的感觉，但是敖龙时不时传来的几声闷哼让他的心里升起了异样的满足感。  
敖龙情不自禁地开始在猫魅的嘴巴里面顶弄，又把两根手指塞到了猫魅的后穴中，一开一合的后穴也有些红肿但还是颤抖着欢迎敖龙的进入，他用手指模仿着交合的频率，每次都准确地刺激着敏感点。  
双重快感刺激得猫魅翘起了尾巴，他直接瘫在了敖龙的身上，嘴巴被不停抽插着，后穴也被玩弄的湿得一塌糊涂。  
猫魅稀薄的爱液滴在敖龙的胸前，他的嘴巴里面精液的味道也越来越浓，突然敖龙挺起了腰，同时用手按住了猫魅的头，他的分身进到了更深的地方。猫魅条件反射地干呕，喉咙收紧所带来的包裹感让敖龙爽到了极致，一来二去，重复几次深喉的动作，敖龙便全部发泄在了猫魅的嘴巴里面，精液顺着喉管流了进去。  
“咳咳，慢......嗯，慢点。”猫魅干咳着，深喉的动作令他有些不悦，刚想抱怨几句，就觉得后穴一阵温热——对方的舌头已经塞了进来，不同于手指或是阴茎，舌头的刺激是独特的，猫魅拼命想要收紧后穴，这动作令他羞耻得想要窒息，而这种羞耻对敖龙来说更像是一种邀请，他掰开猫魅的臀瓣，舔得更加卖力，果不其然，猫魅又射了一些。  
“老师。”  
“嗯？”猫魅疲惫地趴在敖龙身上喘息。  
“过来，看着我。”  
猫魅听话地转了个身，毕竟一直维持着六九的动作也是有些尴尬。

敖龙抱着猫魅，他的嘴角还有精液的痕迹，敖龙再次吻了上去。接下来，敖龙用布蒙上了猫魅的眼睛，这种对未知的期待与恐惧刺激着猫魅。  
敖龙作为战士的体力优势在这一晚被显现得淋漓尽致，到了性事的尾声，猫魅几乎要累的晕了过去，射出来的也只剩下了如同尿液一般的清流，敖龙随意摆弄着猫魅的身体，尽情发泄着自己这一个月以来压抑着的欲望，直到猫魅的呻吟声也变得沙哑起来。  
猫魅平躺在床上喘息，敖龙则压在他的身上，咬着他的下唇。猫魅以为敖龙又在求欢，他用尽全身力气推着敖龙，连忙说，“不要了不要了，我好累。我明天还要上课。”  
敖龙没说什么，想着自己确实不能在猫魅的第一次就把人家欺负的太狠了，以后还有的是时间。他吻了一下猫魅的眼角，便和他一起去浴室清理了身体。

猫魅在那一晚久违地睡了一个好觉，他也算是完成了成年之后一直想做的事情，敖龙在睡梦中抱紧了他的身子。

end.


End file.
